One Strange Summer
by BridgettexCourtney
Summary: 27 new campers arrive at Camp Wawanakwa for an all new season. Some are hungry for competition, some are hungry for romance, and one new intern is just plain hungry. Come and read all about the newest season!
1. Introduction Video

**Here is the first chapter.**

**I just have one thing I need to say. There was one girl who entered the contest that I said was accepted, but then forgot to add to the "Accepted Campers" list on "Yes it's another starring you". Her name is Audrey Nicole Simmons. I will refer to her as Nicole even though her name is Audrey, so as not to confuse anyone.**

**This chapter, and ONLY THIS CHAPTER, is written in a viewer's point of view since it shows the theme song, which will serve as an introduction since the intro. I wrote sucks.**

* * *

_(Guitar intro.)_

Chris MacLean is standing on screen, his hands forming a triangle over one eye.

_Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine_

_You guys are on my mind_

_You asked me what I wanted to be_

_And now I think the answer is plain to see_

_I wanna be famous!_

The camera zooms through the triangle and shows Alberto kissing Ai's hand. She pulls her hand away and screams at him, which makes him slump his shoulders and walk away. Ai walks over to her cabin and knocks on the door. The door opens and inside are David and Georgia, who are focused on a potion in Gigi's hands labeled "X". The potion smokes and the smoke fills the room.

_I wanna live close to the sun_

_Pack you bags 'cause I've already won_

_Everything to prove nothing in my way_

_I'll get there one day_

_'Cause I wanna be famous_

The smoke clears and shows Lake Wawanakwa. Madelien is surfing while Arbor, Jason and Johnny are swimming not far away, splashing each other and having a good old time. A huge wave comes up and pushes everyone under, including Maddie, who falls off her surfboard. The camera follows the wave as it washes up on the Dock of Shame, where Paris is sitting. She gets up, makeup running all over her face, and stalks off.

_Na na nana na na_

_Na nana na na na nanana na na_

The camera zooms into the woods, where Pandora is strumming her guitar with a set of headphones on her head. The camera zooms even farther into the woods to find Ryan writing poetry in a little black notebook. Ryan closes the notebook and stands up, walking out of the woods and into the Mess Hall. Inside is Eddie, who is wearing a wig and putting in colored contacts. Eddie decides he doesn't like the wig and tosses it out the window, where it lands on Jack's head while he tries to flirt with Nicole. Nicole laughs, and Jack throws the wig up into the air.

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous!_

The wig lands in front of Audrey, who is petting a chipmunk. She kicks the wig and it ends up in Takayuki's hair. Tak ripps the wig off his head and tosses it over to the woods. It lands in a bush. A bear bites the wig and tries to eat it. He is interrupted by Faith, who accidentally bumps into him while she is doing the moonwalk. He growls and chases her to the cabins. The two run around her team's cabin at least three times before she finally runs inside. Inside is Amanda, who is reading a magazine. She waves, and the magazine gets tossed out the window. The magazine catches a breeze and flotes over to Nancy, who is trying to talk to Evelyn. Nancy doesn't notice the magazine as it continues it's journey over her head and into the hands of Jasmine.

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be_

_I wanna be famous!_

Jasmine reads a bit, then blushes and tosses it to the wind. It flies past Gabrielle, who is talking with Robert. Robert leaves and Gabrielle cackles evilly. Vlad walks past her and tips his hat. He continues walking until he quite literally bumps into Miles, who animatedly talks to him with a smile on his face. Vlad laughs, and Miles runs off to talk to Lucas, who is joking around with TJ.

_(whistling)_

The screen goes black, then shows all the campers gathered around a fire at night, zooming in on Chris's smile.


	2. Ep 1: Dive of Doom

**Here is the first 'real' chapter.**

**If you have an idea for a challenge, please either include it in your review, or send me a PM about it. I've read tons of Starring you fictions since I've joined , and NO ONE ever finished them. I think the reason for this is either A) Lazyness, or B) A lack of challenge ideas.**

**PS: Eddie is not a Drag Queen, he has a personality disorder. That's why he was trying on a wig in the intro.**

**Side notes at the bottom.**

* * *

A salty breeze washed over Wawanakwa, leaving Chris MacLean gasping for breath as the chokingly cold air invaded him lungs.

"Hello," he said. "Super hot host freezing over here!"

"Um, Chris, we're on air..." Said a girl with faded red hair and seven freckles on her nose as she handed Chris a black scarf.

"Really? Oh, um," he wrapped the scarf around his neck and zipped up his (also black) jacket. "What's up, viewing audience, we're commin' at ya live from Total Drama Island!" Chris smiled his famous smile. "And this is my Personal Assistant: Rosetta!"

"You can call me Rosie, or just plain Ro-"

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be getting me a coffee?" Chris nudged her in the ribs and smiled, obviously not wanting to share his camera time with her.

She frowned and walked away, mumbling incoherently.

Chris smiled an even bigger smile as he pulled a bullhorn off of the dock. "And now it's time to announce the teams." He turned on the bullhorn. "CAMPERS, REPORT TO THE DOCK OF SHAME... NOW!"

* * *

It took only moments for the startled campers to arrive.

Chris took a cup of coffee from Rosie and sipped it as he grabbed one of the two large rolls of fabric next to him.

"What was that?" Ai asked. "You just made _her_ go and get your coffee? Why didn't you make a _male_ intern go get it?"

"Um... because Rosetta's my Personal Assistant, meaning she gets my coffee."

"What, does that mean you're laying the most work on poor Rosie instead of a guy? Is the work _evenly_ divided?"

"No, the other interns test out challenges and get free trips to the hospital."

"Oh, so you're giving _them_ free time."

"Yes, because _they_ need it!"

"Sexist pig!"

He opened his mouth, but decided against it, seeing that saying more would only lead to waisting more time, time that could be spent on _him_.  
"Um.. sure. Anyway, if I call your name, come and stand on my left side." He tossed the fabric to Georgia. "Georgia Jekyll, David Vicar, Ai DeLune, Alberto Mussoli, Paris Hillcrest, Evelyn Cavilyn, Madelein Ashby, Arbor Caper, Jason Ramone, Johnny Hopkins, Faith Abate, Audrey MiRandin, Eddie Wulf, and Robert Carter."

"You guys are my teammates? That's so _cool_!" Robert yelled, happily hugging the two people standing nearest him, who happened to be Ai and Alberto.

"Is this wat you westerners do, hug each other?" Alberto questioned.

"Heck yea! I love hugging people!" Robert answered.

"Aw, you're so nice!" Ai said.

"Thanks,"

"Okay, like, enough with the love-fest, can we _please_ get on with this stupid show?" Paris scoffed, checking her nails.

"I'm guessing someone forgot their cappachino this morning." Jason whispered to Evelyn.

"Ew, why would I _ever_ drink that shit. It turns your teeth brown."

Chris took a look at his coffee, then shuddered and turned to the other campers. "The rest of you are The Killer Bees!"

"Cool, I'm a bee!" TJ said, punching one fist into the air.

Tak gave him a cold stare and TJ looked back with such blinding happiness and coolness Tak hid his face under his long, black hair once more.

**Confessional:**

_TJ_: "I don't know what's with that dude, he's got a huge chunk missing off his face so it looks like he's always smiling." He shivered. "He kinda scares me... Heck, he scares everyone, I think."

_Takayuki_: "I don't like people, I'm not here to have fun, and I _especially_am not here to be buddies with Party Boy." He grimaced, the mutilated part of his face hidden by his hair.

* * *

The Mess Hall

* * *

"If I serve it, you eat it. If it moves, you smack it, _then_ you eat it. Got it, maggots?" Chef blasted to the contestants.

"Yes, sir." David said under his breath, not really talking to anyone. Someone giggled, and he turned to see Gigi stifling the noise with her hand. She moved her hand and smiled, but he looked away.

The first person in line was Arbor. Chef took what looked like a hand shovel and piled some reddish-brown slop on the plate. It jiggled, then began to creep off the plate. Arbor opened her mouth to say something, but Chef simple grabbed a knife and stabbed it. The glop made a noise like Air being let out of a balloon and deflated. Arbor, quiet disgusted, grabbed her tray and sat down at her table, which was decorated by a large Goat sitting in the center.

Takayuki grabbed his tray without comment and made sure that Chef had a clear view of his face as he walked over to his table. Chef gasped slightly, then tried to pretend it was a cough and plopped some glop on Pandora's tray. Takayuki sat down at the Killer Bee's table (decorated with a giant paper-mache bee). he sat at the farthest end and picked at his slop. Pandora sat across from him and he looked up. "Hey," She said.

"Hey," He replied, smiling with the good side of his face.

-

Once everyone had their slop, Chris strutted in and started to talk. "Is everyone done eating?"

"Done, I havent' even started. Not that I would." Paris said.

"Are you kidding? This food isn't so bad, it tastes like my mom's pot roast." Robert replied, wiping a bit of the gunk from his face with a filthy napkin that left little rolled-up pieces of itself on his face.

"Yea... anyway, you've got five minutes to finish up and change into your swimsuits for your next challenge." He sipped a bit of coffee out of his freshly brewed cup and continued. "Your next challenge was a big hit on the first season, and now it's back with a surprise twist. Yup, it's the Cliff Dive, and this time, you're going to have to grab something from the bottom of Lake Wawakanwa before you can return to the surface."

"But, dude, what if you can't swim?" TJ said.

"Then I guess you drownd." Takayuki said, laughing darkly.

"Exactamundo, Smiley." Chris said. Tak glared at him, but the host wasn't fazed at all. "If one of your teammate think they can rescue you, they can try, but that means they might not get their item, so you would be loosing a point for your team."

"Da-I mean _Chris_," Amanda said. "What is this item exactly. Is it, like, a seashell, or a key, or do we just grab something that looks cool."

"Glad you asked, Amanda! The item is a key. Each key is inside a zip-lock baggie with a camper's name written on a tag attached to it. The bag is so that it doesn't get wet **(1)**. If you bring back your key, you get to open a chest that has a prize in it. The prizes don't matter though, all that matters is that you get a point for your team, because that's what will decide who's walking down the Dock of Shame, and going home on the Boat of Losers."

"That's kind of poetic, if you think about it. The chances of finding romance, friends, and winning money all rest in the finding of a bunch of keys." Ryan said, blushing after a few people start giving him strange looks.

"I guess you could look at it that way." Gabrielle said, smiling in a way that was too sweet to be real.

* * *

The campers all stood atop the tall cliff that they were about to leap from. Some shivered from fear, a few shivered because they felt exposed, but most shivered because it was flippin' cold!

Chris stood with his black jacket on while Rosie was trying to convince him to wear her scarf.

"You'll be cold!" She said.

"But I dont' _not_ look good in red!" He argued. "Why do you care anyhow?"

She blushed. "Because you're paying me, that's why."

He smiled, thinking about how awesomely his 'Chris Charm' was working, then turned back to the campers. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

"I'll do it!" Eddie scrambled up to the edge of the cliff and looked down. "Wow, that looks like a long fall... Looks kinda fun!" He grabbed the closest team member, who happened to be Robert, and jumped off the cliff.

"WooHoo! Wait a sec, I can't swim..." Robert started screaming. "Hit the reverse button, c'mon, I can't swim!"

"Wait one sec, Robert, I'll get cha!" Ai said, diving from the cliff in her trunks and t-shirt (she feels that it's sexist to have women's swimsuits show so much of their bodies when the men barely show any).

When Eddie and Robert hit the water, Eddie was fine, and on such a natural high he didn't at realize Robert was drowning.

Robert, however, was frightened beyond belief. He opened his mouth, hoping for air, but found only water. He floated through the water in slow motion, watching his arms fall farther and farther from the shimmeringsurface. Then, he saw something shiny. He grabbed it and very vaguely remembered seeingsomeone else grab something next to it before grabbing him under the arms and pulling him up. Another set of arms grabbed him, this set of arms also had an item clenched in one hand.

-

"Hey, Rob, you okay?" A voice said.

"Get up, Robert, you are not in the water anymore." Another voice said.

Robert opened his eyes to see Alberto standing over him and Ai kneeling next to his head. "Oh, golly gosh, that was a fright!" Robert said, sitting up and clutching his chest.

"That was 'a fright'? Do all you westerners say this?" Alberto questioned the blond boy.

"Only Robert, I think." Ai said. "How're you feeling?" She grabbed his hand and rubbed it between her own.

"I'm kinda cold, but oh well. How did we do?"

"Well, Alberto and I got our keys, and you had somthing in your hands..."

Robert flexed the fingers on the hand Ai wasn't holdingand felt nothing. Then he got an idea. he looked down at his speedo and saw a plastic baggie sticking out of it!

"I'VE GOT MY KEY!" He grabbed the baggie and showed it to Alberto and Ai. "I'VE GOT MY KEY."

"Great, that means we're tied ahead Three to Zero." Aiexclaimed, finally releasing Robert's hand.

-

Back on top of the cliff Chris had managed to force a few more campers down the cliff, some of them literally forced.

He'd pushedAudrey off the cliff very sneakily, causing her to forget to breath and not get her key.

Maddie had jumped off screaming with joy, like my dad on a roller coaster, she'd grabbed her key almost the very second she hit the water, but she stayed under for a bit because she thought she saw a crab... she did, and it clamped onto her big toe.

Evelyn had, like Maddie, simply jumped. She grabbed her key, and swam back up to the beach where Maddie was pulling a crab off her toe and Robert was blowing on his toes.

Jason simply took on step off the cliff and managed to keep his back totally straight as he zoomed down to the water below. he couldn't find his key, and highly suspected that a fish had eaten it.

Johnny took a running leap, then, upon hitting the water, saw Maddie nursing a swollen toe and couldn't resist helping her.

Arbor hesitantly took a little leap from the cliff and screamed in fear all the way down. She couldn't locate her key, and was panicking as something brushed up against her leg (it turned out to be a rather large fish with some keys in it's belly).

Fay excitedly jumped and sailed down into the watery depths, landing on the fat old fish and forcing it out of the water. It coughed up some keys, one of which was Fay's, and dove back under. Fay grabbed some of the keys that belonged to her team mates, her key, and paddled to shore.

The other members of the Screaming Goats jumped also... except for Paris, who didn't want to break her ridiculous three-inch heels that she'd insisted upon wearing with her swimsuit.

Most of the Killer Bees jumped...

Jack, Pandora, Ryan, Jasmine, Amanda, and Nancy had jumped. It was Nicole's turn.

"Just _jump_, Nicole." Tak said. "Jump and it'll all be over with." The way he said it made the simple challenge sound like suicide (which, in truth, it probably was).

"I can't, I'm sorry, but I can't."

He sighed, then said. "Fine, but if we loose, you're getting it."

She smiled, then gave him a quick hug before scampering over to the escalator that was built into the side of the cliff.

Tak smiled slightly, then jumped. The wind made a very uncomfortable _woosh_ing through his mutilated right cheek, and the water seeped into his mouth through it. He grabbed his key and wildly swam for the surface. Once there, water freely poured from his mouth.

TJ, Miles, and Vlad all jumped hoopin' and hollerin' after Tak, and they all grabbed their keys. Gabrielle and Lucas, however, refused to jump...

Until Chris 'accidentally' tripped into them.

The two fell from the cliff at a dangerous speed, and hit the water with a colossal _BOOM_! Neither could grab their key, but they managed to paddle to shore. Fortunately for them, Tak was twirlingtheir keys on his finger. "They washed ashore, luck for you." He said, smiling his half-faced smile.

Chris arrived moments later with his bullhorn. "Campers," he said. "Here are your prize chests!" He motioned toward 27 treasure chests the looked very much like the ones used in a challenge from the first season...

David was the first one to open his chest. "Carrot Juice?" He held up an orange can.

(To save time, I'm just going to list all the characters and what they got. That, and I'm lazy).

Georgia: A huge bag of cherry lollipops

Ai: A samurai sword

Alberto: A book entitled: "A Tourists Guide to New York!"

Evelyn: Three Cabbage Patch kids dolls

Madelein: A whole crate of Root Beer

Arbor: Nothing, Fay couldnt' find Arbor's key.

Jason: A VERY old record player

Johnny: Fake tanner (He glared at Chris for that)

Fay: A pink dress that looks suspiciously like something Cindy Lauper would've worn

Audrey: A black journal

Eddie: Three curly wigs (one black, one red, and one blond)

Robert: A very cheesy t-shirt with a smiley face on it

-

Takayuki: A plain white mask (Glare)

Jack: A comb

Nicole: Nicole did not get anything because she did not jump

TJ: A bottle of something called 'Mr. Fizzy's Super Spark Cola'

Amanda: A box of Crayola Crayons

Jasmine: A songbook

Miles: A t-shirt identical to Robert's (He and Robert discussed this for a while)

Vlad: A white cowboy hat

Lucas: A book titled "A Guy's Guide to Girls"

Nancy: A basketball

Gabrielle: A mask with Heather's face on it

Ryan: Some water-proof eyeliner

Pandora: A puzzle box in the shape of a pineapple

* * *

"Now to announce the winners." Chris said.

"I don't think you really need to, it's pretty obvious." Said Jack.

"Oh, I need to say so. The winning team is... THE KILLER BEES!"

* * *

**That's all for now. Visit my profile to vote off a camper, Screaming Goats.**

**Side notes:**

**1: This method actually works for keeping paper dry in the water, just make sure it's a freezer bag.**


End file.
